Business as Usual
by Medea
Summary: Serena Tsukino meets Darien Chiba ..............
1. Default Chapter

Author: Medea  
Disclaimer: Same deal as always, I'm not   
trying to steal ne things. hehe  
Authors note: I'm not gonna beg folks, or maybe I will. Please review, hopefully your comments will help me improve as a writer.   
  
  
Business as Usual  
Ch.1  
  
  
  
"Mr. Chiba your client is here now." Serena spoke into the headset, not even ceasing her rapid fire typing. "You may go in now," she stated in a polite tone, not looking up. She heard the door close and fought to keep herself focused on her task at hand. She was curious as to what was going on inside the chairman's office. Despite the fact she worked as a secretary she was about to graduate from Tokyo University Grad School in business. She only worked when the regular secretary, was on vacation, or sick. Mina her friend had become the secretary to Mr. Chiba two years ago after dropping out of grad school. It was a stressful job being a secretary to the chairman and owner of one of the biggest corporations in Tokyo, Chiba Industries. She was currently away for a family funeral and Serena had graciously cleared her schedule to fill in. Despite Serena's lack of experience as a secretary, she was innately organized and very good at multi-tasking. Which made her a natural. Chiba barely noticed any difference. He had actually forgot that Serena had been subbing for Mina the first time and so had called her Mina the whole day. It was a very easy mistake since Serena and Mina looked almost like twins. He was surprised when at the end of the day she had told him that Mina would be back the next day. He had apologized for the mistake and given her an extra bonus in addition with pay for the day. Mina would be back in a day but she would be leaving the in two weeks for her month long vacation.   
Serena would be graduation next week so she would be able to sub for that month. She finished typing up a memo, and sat back in her high-backed swivel chair. She had a moment to think. She would have to look for a job soon. Why not here? She was already familiar with the chairman, this could be good for her career. She was determined to mention it to Mr. Chiba, maybe she could start after Mina's vacation. She went to file some papers, lost in thought. She heard a thump and someone yelling. She immediately ran into Mr. Chiba's office. He was lying on the floor clutching his heart, his client was leaning over him worriedly. "Call an ambulance, he's having a heart attack!" he yelled. Serena immediately ran to the phone. She called an ambulance and nursed Mr. Chiba until they came. Mr. Chiba was rushed to the hospital. Serena rode with him in the ambulance at their request. She waited in the waiting room wondering why she had to wait. A black haired man ran into the emergency room. The lady went to the nurse nearby. "I'm Darien Chiba, my father was brought in for a heart attack." "Mr. Chiba your father is in surgery, we will let you know when you will be able to see him. He was brought in with his secretary, she is sitting over there," she pointed at Serena. He came over to Serena, " I'm Darien Chiba thank you for coming in with my father." he said. He stayed silent for a while. Serena noticed that he had incredibly blue eyes. He looked pained, Serena had the urge to comfort him. Then he spoke again, "What is your name?" "Serena, Serena Tsukino," she replied. "I'm filling in for my friend Mina, she is your father's regular secretary." Again an extended period of time passed before he spoke, "Thank you for coming if you wish you may leave now." She stood up to walk away, as she walked away she looked back at him. He looked like a lost little boy. She desperately wanted to do something for him. To hug him, to hold him and tell him it would all be alright.   
She turned around and walked back, "I was going to get a cup of coffee would you like one?" He looked up with eyes filled with emotion. "Yes, yes please, thank you." She went and came back with the cups of steaming coffee. She handed him one and sat down next to him. "Thank you, Miss Tsukino." "Call me Serena, please." she said smiling. "Serena, what a beautiful name," he said softly. "Thank you Mr. Chiba, I was named after my grandmother Serenity." she replied. "Please call me Darien, you can keep Mr. Chiba for my father. What do you do when you aren't filling in for your friend Mina?" he asked. "I am graduating from Tokyo University Graduate School in two weeks I will have a degree in business." she replied. "Do you have any plans for the future?" "Well I'm supposed to fill in for my friend Mina, for the next month. Then I guess I'll have to go job hunting, though I would really like to travel for the rest of the summer. I would love to go to Europe, or America." she said. "Any place in particular?" "I want to visit all the historic sites in Europe but mostly I want to visit Paris, or Venice, it would be so romantic." She then blushed a little thinking that he would think her nothing but an ignorant child. It's beautiful in both places," he said smiling a little. "Do you have anyone that you would go with?" he asked, then thinking himself to forward he was about to apologize when she answered. " No," a wistful look came into her eyes. "No one yet." She changed the subject feeling foolish. Have you been to America?  
"Yes I went to College and Grad School in America I graduated and came back two years ago to work for my father." "What is it like there?" "I went to Harvard, but my favorite place to visit was Chicago. My aunt lived there and I visited her often. "She lives right on the lake front. The view at night was incredible. She had a pent house and from the other side you could see the city." Serena just smiled as she watch him talk about Chicago. She could see that underneath that trim, wrinkle-free suit was a little boy with dreams. She learned that he wished to expand someday when he took over his father's company, and that he wanted to start in Chicago. She talked with him about new ideas that could benefit the company, time flew by. Then a nurse came by, and informed Darien that he could see his father now. Serena said that it was already late as is and that she had to go home. She bade him goodnight and made her way home. Her last coherent thought as she fell asleep was of Darien Chiba.  



	2. Chapter 2~*~ Angel~*~

Disclaimer: You guys should know by now.  
Authors Note: I am really grateful for all the support and feed back that I have gotten , so I tried my darndest to get this out to ya'll despite my being a bridesmaid at mah older bro's wedding this past Saturday so enjoy! Don't stop the Flow! (of feedback)  
  
  
Business as Usual  
Medea  
  
  
Serena opened her eyes as the sound of a phone ringing brought her to conciousness, she groaned and rolled over. Looking at the clock she was tempted to curse 6:00 on a SATURDAY! The phone kept on ringing insistently. "Alright, alright!!" she yelled at it, picking it up. "Hello?" she said into the phone a bit more crossly than she meant to. "Hi! Serena sorry for waking you up!" it was Mina and she didn't sound the least bit fazed by Serena's greeting. "I can't talk very long because my plane is leaving like right now! I'm getting married! I met him at the funeral, he's so handsome and nice, funny, and he adores me! He's a lawyer and we are gonna elope, then fly to the Caribbean for our honeymoon, can you cover for me? I have to go now I'll call you later!" she hung up, leaving Serena speechless. This was not good, Mina apparently did not know about Mr. Chiba's heart attack and she hadn't even told her the name of the man she had gushed about. Frustrated Serena called back her cell phone but all she got was her voice mail, she left a message telling her to call her as soon as she got the message. She punched her pillow to let out some of her rage and buried her head in her pillow to muffle her scream. She tried to go back to sleep, but try as she might she was too angry to sleep. To use up some of her energy she practiced her Tae Kwon Do. She had started in college and was now a second degree black belt.  
  
She decided to go get some breakfast in a nearby café. She put on a casual cream-colored summer dress, and after checking her appearance in the mirror, set out. She ordered a glass of orange juice, and a bagel. She sat at her table and pondered Darien Chiba a little bit more. He seemed so lonely being the only one sitting there waiting for news of his father. She wondered if he was still at the hospital. Then impulsively she bought another bagel, orange juice, and coffee and drove to the hospital, all the while asking herself if she was doing the right thing. When she got there she decided it was too late to turn back so she strode boldly in and went to find Mr. Chiba's room. She had bet that Darien was the only son and probably motherless too. She had also bet that he hadn't taken the time to eat, due to distress over his father. She peeked into the room, Mr. Chiba was sleeping peacefully but his face looked haggard. Darien as she had predicted was sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking chair. He hadn't changed his clothes from yesterday and his hair was unkempt, she could see a little bit of a shadow on his face, all in all he had a ruffled looked that she found endearing. On the way she had stopped by the hospital gift shop and bought a bouquet of flowers. She set this on the table along with the food and was about to leave when Darien opened his eyes. He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head as if he wasn't sure if he was awake. When he saw that she wasn't a dream he spoke,   
  
"Serena, what…what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi," she said a bit sheepishly, looking like a kid with her hand caught in a cookie jar. She blushed, Darien was struck by how beautiful she was when she blushed. "I knew that you wouldn't eat so I brought some breakfast for you and some flowers for your father." Darien was touched that she had thought of him.  
  
"Thank you," he said earnestly. He reached for the steaming cup of coffee, a blissful look settled on his features as he took a sip of the gourmet coffee. "Ahhhh," he said "just right." Serena handed him a bagel with cream cheese and he ate some of it too. When he had satiated some hunger, he looked at Serena for a moment. " Why did you bring me breakfast? not that I'm not thankful, I am.  
  
She just shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood." She busied herself by arranging the flowers around. He finished off the rest of the bagel. "How is your father?"  
  
"He is alright, but the doctors say that this heart attack has weakened his heart considerably, he may have to stop working, or at least work less. I will probably have to take over or take more responsibilities in the company."  
  
"At least he will be alright," Serena said with a smile. "I know this is probably very callous of me but I have no idea what is gonna happen at the company, I need to know if I'll be needed. I am done with school now, all I need to do is go to my graduation ceremony, and my friend Mina, who although is usually a little dizty has decided irresponsibly to go off and get married. On top of that I'm supposed to cover for her until she gets back from her honeymoon, whenever that may be and I can't get in touch with her because her cell phone doesn't have an international range and all I know is that she is somewhere in the Caribbean!" she finished a little irately. Then she realized that she was almost yelling, and again blushed a deep crimson.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, it's just been a morning of surprises, and you have more things that you have to worry about, I just get carried away."  
  
"Darien smiled a dazzling smile, "It's perfectly alright I don't mind if you get mad, you look so beautiful when you do." Then he froze when he realized what he had just blurted out. Serena looked surprised to say the least.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he began,  
  
"Thank you, no one has ever told me I'm beautiful before," she said shyly,   
Darien was shocked to hear this, Serena was the most beautiful women he had ever seen when he had first seen her he had thought she was an angel here to help him.  
  
He smiled "I'm glad I am the first, but it's hard to believe that no one's told that to you before."  
  
Serena smiled self consciously. "I've never had a boyfriend, I've always been a little shy around boys."  
  
"Well, you don't seem too shy around me." Darien said with a laugh.  
Serena laughed too. "Well I don't know why but even though I've just met you I feel a lot more comfortable around you than most others."  
  
This made Darien feel warm, he was usually a loner himself. The only women he had ever been with had been after his money. He only had one friend Andrew, and now he felt that he had made another one. His smile was genuine, and he was most happiest he had been for a while.  
  
"My father will probably be out of commission for a week or two, he'll be resting for a while to recover so I probably will take over until he's well enough to take over again. So I guess you may come in the day after tomorrow, because that's when I'll start."   
  
"Ok, thank you I'll see you then, is there anything that you want?" Serena asked.  
Darien hesitated a moment, "If you're ever in the neighborhood again… stop by… it's nice to talk to someone." he said hopefully.  
  
"Well in that case, I'll plan to be in the neighborhood about the same time tomorrow." Serena said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
As she walked away, Darien watched her and marveled at the Angel that had entered his life.  



End file.
